This invention relates to an electrical sensor for producing a signal in which the value of one parameter is responsive to the mean square of an applied voltage. More particularly, the invention provides a sensor that changes the resistance of a bilateral circuit component according to the mean square value of an applied voltage.
Sensors of this type are employed in a variety of electrical devices, typically to provide a feedback or other controlling signal that changes in proportion to the mean square of an alternating voltage that is being controlled. The resultant control can provide regulation of the mean square or of the root mean square (RMS) of the voltage.
Objects of the invention include providing a mean square sensor that requires few components. Further objects are to provide such a sensor that is physically compact, and that is relatively low in cost but yet reliable in operation under even relatively adverse environmental conditions.
Another object of the invention is to provide a mean square sensor which operates with relatively little power consumption, i.e., which is electrically efficient.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.